No Longer Existing
by maarbar
Summary: Yami's friends had discovered about a girl in the newspaper, under the obituary section. It had been almost a year since she died, and Yami still never forgot about her. He tells the story of Akina Turusami.
1. chapter one

No Longer Existing

chapter one: Akina Turusami

It was the last period of the day and Yami and his friends had english. Their teacher had assigned an assignment. They were assigned to make up an obituary. Most of the students found it rather hard, for english wasn't their best subject. Tea had shot her hand up and asked, "Can we have some newspapers? It would be easy for us to understand and do an obituary."

The teacher had gone outside and came back a couple of minutes later, with a handful of newspapers. Each newspaper was a different year and Tea managed to grab last year's newspaper. "Hey Tea! Wanna get another one for me?" Joey asked

"Yeah me too!" Tristan said.

"Guys, why don't we just share? Besides, everyone practically grabbed most of them."

Yami had already been looking at one, not really paying attention to his friends argue. Everyone was so talkative, except their group. Actually, they were usually the loudest because of Joey and Tristan. But they seemed more mesmorized in the obituary section. "Hey guys, what's with the sudden change?"

"Some girl died because of giving birth." Tea said sorrowfully.

"Yeh and she ain't bad lookin' either." Joey manages to say.

"Yo Joey. Don't be checking out dead girls. It's not right." Tristan laughed.

_Could this be? Could they be talking about her?_ Yami thought.

He asked, "Is her name Akina Turusami?"

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" Joey asked.

Yami seemed more quiet than ever. He had remembered everything. He had still kept their fond memories, even though she said to forget.

"Hey Yami! You okay?" Tea wondered.

"Yeah buddeh. Do you need somethin'?" Joey asked.

"I'm all right. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." he answered, quietly.

"You sure?" Tristan asked, agitated.

"Yes. It's nothing really."

The bell was about to ring and Tea had taken the clarification of Akina Turusami. As they left, they had asked each other if they wanted to go out. But Yami had declined. He decided he'd better get home. On his way home, he had thought about Akina. Akina was more the friendly and innocent type. She had blissful, expressive blue eyes. Her hair was mid-back, layered and black. She had cute dimples and a perfect smile that made Yami always feel happy. It had been about 2-3 years ago and Yami had clearly remembered the first day they met. Yami had been wandering around the school, and had accidentally bumped into a girl. "O-oh s-sorry about that." he said repently.

The girl bent down to pick up her books. He came to gather them too. She had replied, "That's okay. By the way. My name's Akina Turusami. I'm a new student."

"He looked up and she smiled. He had blushed and said, "M-my name's Yami Moto."

"Well hello Yami. I was wondering, maybe you could show me around just a bit. I haven't really been here and I don't really know my way around. So, what do you say?" she asked suppliantly.

"Sure. But I'll have to make it quick. I have a class in twenty minutes."

Yami had taken her books and showed the way. Spending almost fifteen minutes, he told her he had to get back. As he was about to leave, Akina said cheerfully, "Maybe we'll go out someday."

He stared at her again and smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

They waved bye to each other and Yami was on his way to his next class. As two months passed, Yami and Akina were closer than ever. Though, he had wondered where she was getting the small and long cuts and black splotched bruises on her arms. "Hey Akina, where are you getting all ot those cuts and bruises?"

"They're nothing. It's not important."

"You can tell me. You trust me don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just that..."

He slowly placed his hand on hers and stared at her harmonious blue eyes."I want to help you Akina. If I don't know what you're struggling with, you'll keep on struggling. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

Little by little, tears ran down Akina's eyes. Never before, had he seen her cry. It had looked as though she had been through so much pain. "Do you want to talk about it? I won't force you." He felt sorry.

"It's about time. You don't know how much it hurts to remember all the pain I've been through..."


	2. chapter two

No Longer Existing

chapter two: The True Ryoki Zenjoga

"It's about time. You don't know how much it hurts to remember all the pain I've been through..."

Akina kept on crying. Yami felt guilty seeing her in so much pain. He had held her close and she laid her head on his shoulder, still crying. It had been a couple of minutes until Akina finally stopped. Yami asked, "Are you sure you want to tell me? I don't want you crying or I'll feel guilty."

She laughed and smiled. "You always make me happy. That's why I like you. You were always there for me and always made me smile."

Yami felt touched, but when he looked at her again, her big smile was now fading away. It was quiet for a couple of minutes and they stared as the sun was slowly disappearing. "Yami, I feel so calm when I'm with you."

"I feel the same too."

"I like you and all, but I didn't mention that I already had a boyfriend." She looked down, feeling ashamed that she had kept it from him. Yami felt disappointed, knowing another man was already waiting. Akina seemed to cry again. Yami comforted her and asked, "Did he figure out that you were two-timing him?"

She seemed surprised. "Two-timing him? I've seen him cheating on me! He doesn't even care about me. The only time he needs me is when he needs sex!"

"Uh, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'll just tell you from the beginning."

Akina looked up at the sun. It was so sheer and painful. Akina was wondering, walking towards an old-beaten apartment. She wasn't sure if it was the right address, as her so-called new friends who were obnoxious, had given her directions. Before they told the address, they had informed her it was a party and a lot of cool kids were going to be there.

"I was so stupid! I shouldn't have gone to that apartment! Anyway, let me continue." she said.

As she entered through the doors, it was dark and Akina could hear someone groaning and the other one laughing. She ignored them, and continued down the hallway. She stopped by an open door and peeked her head in. Akina had noticed some of her friends on the ground with other people. They looked drowsy and high. She had noticed that there were needles and a large bag of cocaine. _What in the world is going on? This is no party. Plus, it's bunked. I'm leaving_. Akina thought. As she was about to leave, someone had grabbed her, bringing her to an alleyway. The guy had released her, throwing her one the ground. He pulled out a switchblade and said, "I guess tonight's my lucky night. I've found myself another girl to screw with."

He laughed.

Akina was scared. Being so frightened, her legs would not cooperate and left her half paralyzed. As he was coming closer, Akina managed to scream and yell for help. The guy covered her mouth and threatened her with his blade. He had it almost puncturing her skin and said, "You do that again and I will not hesitate to slice your neck. So, don't be screaming' for help cuz there ain't no one who will hear you."

The man chuckled and Akina cried for help. Though, he had stopped as he heard footsteps from behind. "Who the hell are you?" The man asked, pointing his knife at the person.

"The name's Ryoki Zenjoga. Now release her."

Akina stared. She couldn't really see his face. "He seemed confident that the man, who was about to rape me, would release me."

"What happened?" Yami asked.

The man ended up threatening Akina, saying he would kill her if Ryoki didn't let them be. "Wrong choice." Ryoki said.

Akina immediately fainted, only capturing the scene of Ryoki running towards them. "The next day, I found myself in a small apartment room and it was really bright. I had gotten up, and my head was aching."

_Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much?_ Akina thought.

"I'm sorry about hitting you in the head last night. I didn't mean to."

"What do you mean? I fainted off. You didn't knock me out. If that's what you think."

He snickered. "Aren't you a little too young to be around this area? It's dangerous for a cute girl like you to be here."

"I'm flattered." She took off her sweater. "I was here for a party, but it sucked."

"Next time be careful."

"Ryoki. That's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Don't need to thank me. I guess I came at the right time."

"Why not? If it weren't for you, I would have lost my virginity and be killed."

Ryoki pulled out a chair and asked, "What's your name?"

"Akina Turusami."

"Well Akina, you're welcome. Let's go get something to eat."

"I recalled that day seemed more like a date. Ryoki told me that I should never come back to that area, and stay away from those girls. But I never listened to him. I kept on coming over. I couldn't help it. He was the only one there for me. One rainy night, I had a big argue with my mom and I ran away."

Akina had played with the grass and continued. That night was cold and Akina was wet. The moment she knocked on the hallow door, Ryoki opened it, wondering why she came back. He had given one of his shirts for her to change in and he would dry up her clothes that had made a puddle of water on the floor. As everything calmed down, Ryoki had asked her, "Why do you come here all the time? Aren't' you tired of visiting me?

"No. The only reason I come here is because you're here. You're always there for me."

"I'm not always there for you."

"Yes you are! You always open that door. You know that I'll always come here. I've been coming here for the past two months!"

Ryoki had gotten up and sat down beside her. She stared at him straight in the eyes. From his view, he knew consequentially that Akina was having trouble. She said, "Do you know how hard it is to say how much I like you?"

He seemed to know it already, but it was worth hearing it. She laughed. "What am I saying? A girl just said I like you to a guy three years older. Forget that I said it."

He slowly brushed his hand against her cheek. Akina blushed. Ryoki's head was slowly moving towards hers. He placed his lips on hers. Slowly, they laid down. "That was the first time he did that to me." She laughed and Yami noticed her blushing. "I feel embarrass, telling you that I lost my virginity at the age of 14. It's just weird."

"Your boyfriend doesn't sound so bad. I can't believe he'd cheat on you."

"You're half-right. I just told you the true Ryoki Zenjoga, before he became bad. There's more to come..."


	3. Chapter three

hey to those people who read my fics..i know i haven't really worked on this fic, so i'm doing a big favour to try to complete this story..it's been so long since the last time i was on here..i was seriously busy making my own stories, excluding anime ones..so hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to send me a review so i can make this story a better one.

mariezha

No Longer Existing

chapter three: The Past of a Contumelious Relationship

It was a dark night and Akina decided to tell Yami tomorrow. As she got home, she felt unwelcomed. She knew that if she came back, there would be more torture and it would be another night in hell. She quietly closed the door, making sure Ryoki didn't hear her. She walked into the living room and saw Ryoki with a girl and beer bottles on the table. Luckily, he didn't wake up, but if he did, he would just ask for more money to buy more beer. And if Akina didn't give him, he would harass her.

Akina went to her room and changed. As she lays her body on the small bed, she remembered the times he had raped her. At first, Akina ran away from him, after she found out how abusive he got every time he began to drink. The first time she experienced his vituperous behaviour, she felt that it was useless staying. But the next day, Ryoki didn't remember anything and asked her to stay. "Please Akina. I didn't know. I don't know what I do when I'm drunk."

Obviously, Akina forgave him, feeling sorry. Ryoki had promised that he would stop drinking, but he had lied. He drank even more, knowing the bitter taste made hime relax and became a continuous habit. One night, she had found him, drunk. Akina came over and tried to help him. He said he didn't need help. Ryoki was about to kiss her, but the smell of alcohol had made her trun away. Ryoki became an outrage. Again, he physically abused her, the forced her to have sex.

Not knowing what happened that night, he apologized again and begged her to stay. She knew that if she gave him another chance, he would change, and everything else. But nothing changed. He would always drink and abuse her over and over again. Akina managed to runaway from him. It had been a couple of months and Akina's conspicious wounds were healing. She thought she was safe from excruciating pain because she had met Yami and was happy to be with him. But on they day of her sixteenth birthday, Akina was leaving to go buy food. There was a knock on the door and she had answered it. She was so horrified, that as she stumbled backwards, she fell.

"Happy birthday. Aren't you happy to see me?" Ryoki asked, coming inside, and closing the door.

"W-what are you doing here? H-ho'd you find me?" She was moving back, trying to drag herself as far as possible.

"I followed you before. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was following you. The only way to make it more exciting was to surprise you on your birthday."

"I'm very surprised. I never expected you to visit."

"Visit? I'm here to stay. It's my turn to find a place to live."

He was walking towards her and she wanted to get away, but she was too scared. Akina knew what he was up to. Even though she was sick and afraid of him, she had to let him do it because she knew there was no point in fighting or she'd get more beating. Akina had waken up extra early to leave without Ryoki knowing she left again. After changing and doing her usual things, she quietly exited through the front door. As she was walking tot the card shop where Yami lived, she had called him. Someone had answered and had a scruffy and quiet voice. "_Hello?_"

"Yami, I need to talk right now."

"Akina? Is that you? Why are you calling? It's almost four in the morning."

"Please Yami. Wait outside, of your shop. I'm almost there."

She hung up. A couple of minutes later, she had noticed Yami, standing outside. She called out to him. "YAMI! I'M HERE!" She was running towards him until someone yelled her name. Akina turned and was shocked the moment she looked. He was walking towards hher and by the time he reached her, he had slapped her, sending her to the ground. "It's not what you think Ryoki!" She said, holding on to her cheek.

"It's exactly what I think!" he yelled.

"Hey! Don't do that to her! She's a girl!" Yami yelled, running towards them.

"Stop right there! This is none of you business kid! You better stay away!"

Ryoki faced Akina. He was about to hit her again, but Yami pushed him away. "You shouldn't do that! Are you okay Akina?" He looked at her andin her blue eyes, he saw pain and sorrow.

"Yami! Watch Out!" She yelled.

Yami turned and was punched in the face, unexpectedly. "I told you to stay away!"

He was close by and he seemed more furious. "You better go away Ryoki."

"Who's gonna make me?" He chuckled.

"I am! I'm tired of being so hurt Ryoki! Do you even know what it is to love?"

He stopped and seemed to be thinking. It was as if he was himself again. "I do love you..I still do."

"No you don't. Just because your life turned upside down with losing your job and drinkin alcohol, you forgot how it is to love someone. You don't even care. I bet you'd still drink more even though you promised me you'd stop."

"I still care about you. It's just- "

" You can't help but imagine alcohol or beating the hell out of me is the only solution to everything. You can't even remember anything that you've done."

"Just give me one more chance. I wanna prove to you that I'm worth it."

Akina began tearing. "I-I just can't anymore. I'm tired of wasting my feelings for you," She looked at Yami and helped him up. "You can't expect more chances Ryoki. I thought that if I did, you'd change. But it's hopeless."

"I don't know what is wrong with myself Akina. I still love you."

"But it wasn't what I expected."

"Yeah, I understand why you found someone new."

"If you'd love someone more than ever, then you'd understand more better. I'm sorry Ryoki."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I should. This was all my fault," Ryoki wasn't walking away. "I guess I shouldn't interfere with your life."

"Wait Ryoki!"

"I've done enough damage."

"I know, but we can work it out. It'll be like old times."

"No! How do you know if I'll stop? Plus, I can't stand having to abuse a girl I loved. Just like you said, I don't deserve another chance."

"I guess this is it. I guess we won't be seeing each other anymore."

Akina and Yami walked, until they heard Ryoki say, "It depends, Akina. It depends."

Akina was rejoiced to know he was trying to be himself again. Although, Akina had another problem occuring, besides this abusive relationship...


	4. chapter four

hey, just to let you know that I'm typing all my chapters so that you could enjoy reading all of them instead of waiting for a new one to be shown.

mariezha

No Longer Existing

chapter four: Disturbance of a New Life

"I'm so glad everything is changing back to before." Akina smiled joyfully.

"Yeah, but you should go back home. You're only sixteen and you're living by yourself."

"No. I've been living by myself for a long time now. You know I can take care of myself."

"I believe you and all, but you have to get home. It's not safe when you live alone."

"I know you're concerned about my safety, but I can take care of myself."

Yami knew how happy Akina was. Sometimes, he would catch her, jumping for joy. But somehow, she grew weaker. Later that week, Akina was feeling a bit dizzy and fainted. By chance, Yami came and helped her into her apartment room. An hour had passed and she had finally awoke. Holding her head she asked, "What happened?"

"You suddenly fainted, and you're running a fever. Now lie back down and let me ask you some questions." the doctor said.

"Wait. How did I get here anyway?"

"That young fellow. What's his name? Yami Moto. Yes. He is the one. He called me to do a check up, and when I came, he left."

_Wow Yami. You're so helpful. Somehow, I feel as though we were meant to be together._ Akina thought happily.

"All right. I've noticed some of your cuts/scars and bruises are healing. It doesn't seem long ago that these were marked on your body. Am I correct?"

"Yes. But there's no need for reporting. My ex-boyfriend is getting help."

"Your ex-boyfriend? Then, Yami is considered to be your new one?"

"I guess. Yeah."

"Tell me, have you had sexual intercourse with one or both of them?" she pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Isn't that personal?" Akina said, suspiciously.

"Well, let me put it this way. Have you ever felt ill in the past two weeks?"

"Let me think." she tried to remember what had happened." "Yeah. I think I did a week ago and unexpectedly, I had the sudden urge to puke. But I didn't think it was a big problem, nor jumped to conclusions."

"You're joking right?" she wasn't so sure.

"Nope. Here. Check if you want." The doctor gave her a pregnancy test." All you have to do is urinate on it. If it's blue, it's positive, but if it's red, then it's negative. I'll be sure to give you daily check ups at least 3 to 4 times a month. If you're wondering why so much it's because you're young to be pregnant."

"Okay."

"But if you don't want to have one, you have another choice."

"You mean an abortion?"

"Yes. If you're willing to go through some circumstances."

"No. I'm going to keep this baby. Yami will feel so happy."

"What about your ex? He could be the father of this baby."

"No wonder why you were asking. How will I know who the father is?"

"You have to have the baby and will take some tests. I must be on my way now. Take care of that baby."

"Bye?"

_Me, pregnant? It's so amazing. A new life is forming inside of me. But the point is, who's the father?_

Akina got out of bed. She dressed into different clothes and left. She walked to Yami's to tell him about the good news. But as she got there, she only found Grandpa Moto. "Please come in. Yami will be here soon."

"Thanks Grandpa Moto."

They went to settle by the fire place in the other room. Grandpa Moto decided to make cappuccino. A couple of minutes later, he came back with two mugs full and placed it on the table. "So, what brings you here Akina?"

"Grandpa Moto. Would you get mad if Yami became a father?"

"A little disappointing, but I don't mind having a grandson or granddaughter. I'd be delighted. Why?"

"Well, I'm pregnant and ----------"

"Congratulations!" He said interrupting. "Even if you're both young, you'll both be great parents." he said jolliful.

"Wait Grandpa Moto. There's another part to this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know if Yami is the true father. There's Ryoki. I have to wait for the baby."

"I see." he said disappointingly.

"But, I have to tell Yami myself."

"GRANDPA!" a voice yelled.

"I'm in the other room with Akina." he answered.

Grandpa Moto got up and left to go upstairs. Yami walked in and noticed Akina was there. "I thought Grandpa was just joking when he said you were here. Why are you here? You're supposed to be resting at home."

"This is urgent Yami. I'm pregnant."

"W-what!"

"Yes I am. But I have a problem."

"Okay..."

"I don't know who the father is and I need to have the baby to find out. Are you willing to help support the baby?"

"Y-yeah. Of course I'd help. It wouldn't matter if I'm the father or Ryoki. I wouldn't let you or the baby be alone. Have you told Ryoki?"

"No. Not yet. I'm going to though."

"But this won't be enough. Me and Ryoki won't give a lot of support. We're still young. Maybe you should ask your mom."

"No way! My mom won't even care. I bet you she won't do it."

"Please Akina. You can't expect your mother to still be mad at you. It's been awhile."

"Okay, fine. But you're coming with me."

From that moment Akina told Ryoki that she was pregnant. He was astonished. He didn't mean for him to get her pregnant, even if she did it with Yami. Yami had thought they were going to Mrs. Turusami, though Akina decided they should go in a couple of months. Obviously it had been a couple of months and Akina was five months pregnant. She continued to get support from both Yami and Ryoki. Finally, she decided it was time to go to her mother. They walked there, knowing it didn't seem far. When she knocked on the door, a woman who looked about 37 with brown hair and a cigarette had answered. "Well well well, the skank finally showed up."

She blew smoke into her face. "Oh and you brought guests. Fine come in."

They sat down in the living room. Akina never imagined it. It looked different and weird.

"So what brings you here?"

"Cut the crap mom! You can see my stomach can't you? It's going to get big and I need more support."

She laughed. "Me? Help you? It's not my baby. It was your decision to have sex."

"Yeah, well I'm not the biggest slut! At least I can depend on myself and not on men for sex!" she yelled standing up. "I came here to ask for some help, but you don't give a bull!"

Her mom got up as well and walked over and gave her a slap. "Better watch your mouth young lady. I don't deserve to be disrespected by my own daughter!"

"Then learn to love your only daughter!" Akina was about to leave, but Ryoki grabbed her hand.

Though she pushed him away and left. Ryoki followed her, knowing that he could not leave her alone. Yami just sat there, staring at Mrs. Turusami. "What are you still doing here?" she asked furiously.

"Please Mrs. Turusami. All Akina wants is for you to love, respect and help her."

"I want her to suffer." she said raspily.

"She's suffered enough. First of all, she ran away for being unloved. Secondly, she was verbally, physically and sexually abused by her ex. And lastly, she doesn't know who the true father of the baby is. So if you don't give up everything of yours for your daughter, then she deserves a better parent. Think about it."

Yami got up and left. He then caught up with Ryoki and Akina. Back home, Mrs. Turusami thought about what Yami said. He was right. It was time to take a change and be more mature in the real world. No one should be left alone. Everyone should be loved and respected. Having a change in heart, would make a big difference in the world...


	5. chapter five

hey again to those who read my fics..well i guess you can see my chapters are beginning to get short..i haven't really worked on this story because i've been busy expressing my ideas in other stories..so please don't be mad if it's too short or whatever..i'm trying hard to save the best for last..so hope you enjoy this chapter.

mariezha

No Longer Existing

chapter five: A Better Life?

Even though Akina's mom decided to change and the baby was coming in two more months, she didn't show happiness or excitement. She was glad that everything was going back to normail but it didn't feel right. Akina thought for awhile. _What if everyone goes back? Mom goes back to her job, Ryoki starts drinking again, Yami may not even be the father. Alls these things are confusing me..._

"AKINA!" Yami yelled.

Akina walked into the next room, the baby's room. Amazed with how it was decorated, she cried with tears of happiness. Everyone cam around to hug her just like a big happy family. Thy had left her in the room so she could rest for a bit. The room was pale yellow and had so much warmthness. There had been so much stuffed animals, which Akina seemed to love. But what she loved most was the rocking chair that was placed beside the baby's cradle. She slowly sat in the chair, rocking back and forth. Akina imagined holding the baby. Imagined its eyes had a mixture of blue and purple and had soft skin. But Akina snapped out. _Is this what I want? Will I know if everything will be fine?_

That night, Akina and Yami were alone in the baby's room. They stared outside from the big window that had yellow curtains. "So, how'd you think we did?"

"It's perfect. I never expected yellow was a good colour for a room."

"Me neither. But it was a good pic. Only two more months and the baby will be here."

"Plus the results of the father's baby. This is going to be difficult."

"I know what you mean."

"Ryoki loves kids and he'll probably be glad to know he might be the father. And you, Yami, it'd be so cool to have you as the father of my baby. Somehow, you'd make a better father than Ryoki."

"Let's just wish for the best."

It became silent again. As they stared outside, the full moon was shining on them. Akina felt mesmerized, thinking. Then out of nowhere, she asked, "What happens if nothing changed?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, confusingly.

"I mean what would happen if I lost the baby or Ryoki starts drinking again or mom does her old job to get more money? What would happen?"

"Don't know. People do what they want. We try to make a difference in them. Not all agree to go thorough these circumstances. So, I guess it depends. Why?"

"I was just wondering. What if I died?"

"You wouldn't dare kill yourself. You have a better life now."

"A better life?"

"Yes. You should be happy and excited that you're going to have a baby, even if you don't know who the father is. Ryoki is going through some therapy. Your mom apologized for treating you recklessly and me, I'm always here for you."

Akina cried. "Thanks Yami. It is true, you are always there for me and you and Grandpa Moto are like a second family to me."

She hugged him and watched as the full moon shone. As they were to be asleep, Akina couldn't. She was thinking again. _Yami's right. I shouldn't be thinking about the past. It will stay buried and I'll be waiting for the future in the present. But why do I always think something bad's bound to happen? Maybe death has chosen its next victim, or probably the victim has chosen death for itself. But I'm not the victim...right?_


End file.
